1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglasses and more particularly pertains to a new bridge of the nose eyewear support system for providing comfortable support of eyewear and eliminating unwanted cosmetic blemishes or indentations on the side of a users nose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of eyeglass supports is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 1,393,152 describes a nose guard device extending along a bridge of a users nose. Another type of eyeglass supports is U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,087 having a large nosepad to cushion against impact.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that is superior in that it does not impair the appearance of the user, through large or multiple areas of contact.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a small cushioning pad which is minimally visible when in use.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new bridge of the nose eyewear support system that may be used with alternate bridge configurations to help facilitate single point contact.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new bridge of the nose eyewear support system that includes multiple protrusions to enhance the frictional interface between the eyewear and the user""s nose.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises comprising a central support member couplable to the bridge portion of eyewear, which is designed for resting on a bridge of a user""s nose, and providing a single contact interface between the bridge portion of the eyewear and the user""s nose.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.